Generation
by My Patronus Is A Jellicle Cat
Summary: Pretty much a life story from when Demeter was a kit, to when Jemima is an adult. My first fanfic, so BE NICE OR LEAVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first** **fan fiction, so, as I said, BE NICE OR LEAVE! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used roast marshmallows! Just so you know, this was originally written as a screenplay, so its may be a little bit straightforward. Also, sorry this first two chapters are so short, I will try to make them longer in the future. I don't own CATS. If I did, I would play Jemima in it on Broadway.**

The thick morning mist acted as a blanket over a two kittens, huddled together. The clearly older one, though still only four in cat years, held her younger sister close tight, as the wind whistled through their fur. Though the younger one dd not yet understand, they had just let their parents to a harsh storm, while they had been out hunting for them. Demeter, the younger one, yawned, her eyes hardly open, and help close to her older sister.

"Sissy? Wheres Mama?" she asked innocently.

"She's gone. Demmy Gone, for good."

"Why Bomba,Why?"

"I don't know."

Despite the constant urge to rest, Bombalurina picked up her sister and walked on, looking for safe and sheltered place to rest. After quite a bit of walking they reached a tree that looked like it had enough leaves to keep them covered for the night. She gently laid Demeter down, before setting down herself. She fell asleep almost immideatly, paying no attention to the fact that the footsteps that had been following them a good portion of their journey had stopped with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, as much as I would really like to, do not own CATS.**

"Who's _that?_ "

"Is it up yet?"

"Can we keep it"

"Its a _She"_

" _She's_ pretty"

"Oooh, Munkustrap's in _love"_

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Can you please just just shut it Tugger!"

"Language Munkustrap!"

"But he was-"

"No buts. Both to your room. Now!"

"What was all that racket about?" Demeter thought, opening her eyes. However, the light in the room immidieatly blinded her, and she shut them again. This time gradually, she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the new scene. She was on a cushion, in a big, open room. Two older cats that looked like tabbies were tending to someone else the Demeter hardly recognized as her sister. As soon as they realized that she was awake, the slightly older one raced to her.

" Oh dear, it's a good thing your awake...worried...bit..sister..there...talk...okay?...feel"

But Demeter couldn't keep the blurred together words in her head, as she felt the world go black again.

 **So, There you go! First two chapters! Sorry they** **are so short, I will try to make the next ones longer. Review for a digital cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jelliclesongs123: Thank you so much for your kind review! I really appreciate it! This chapter probably wouldn't be up right now it weren't for you! here is a cookie: 🍪**

 **Rileskin III: What I said before! Thanks! Heres yours: 🍪**

 **Short chapter again! Sorry! But at least it is a little longer.**

 **I don't own CATS. Birthday ideas...**

Demeter woke up again, this time in the same place, only no one was there. She assumed the it had been quite a bit since the last time, judging by the fact tat Bombalurina wasn't there either. Yawning, she got out of bed, and stretched out. Cautiously walking over to the door, a thought came to her:

"What are you doing Demeter?! You don't even know these people! What if they are trying to capture you? Maybe that is why I didn't see Bomba! Maybe she's..."

But her thoughts were drowned out by the sound of yelling kittens. Peering out the window, she saw her sister happily talking to a to toms. She smiled to herself, ad ran outside to her sister.

"Bomba! What are you doing! I was looking for you!' She yelled, though it was really only half true.

"Demeter! Come over here! I want you to meet my new friends!"

Demeter raced over, and hugged her sister.

"See, this is Tugger..." she began,as the youngest looking one winked at her, with a gleam in his eye, "And this is Munkustrap..." she said, as a gray tabby smiled shyly at her,"And this is-"

But she was cut off by the boy that she was talking about.

"Hi! I'm Macavity, And I feel like we are going to be really good friends." he said, holding out his paw. Demeter blushed and shook it.

"They are brothers Sons of Old Deuteronomy himself! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about him. He is the Jellicle leader! Ooh, and every year the hold a Jellicle ball, where the choose who gets to go to the Heaviside Layer!"

Dmeter smiled at her sisters excitement. She had heard of the Heaviside layer. It was where cats go to get reborn. This new place couldn't be _too_ bad.

As Bombalurina, Tugger, and Macavity played, Munkustrap sat out, saying that"He didn't want Demeter, who insisted she isn't feeling well, to feel left out."

Tugger, on the other hand insisted "Nope, he was in love with her the first time he saw her."

They had soon developed a bit of a routine. They went to school with Jellylorum in the morning, and then they would play hide and go seek, or tag, or something like that. Demeter soon was able to recognize everyone, and remember who they were.

Munkustrap: Kind, simple, and quiet. A little awkward too.

Macavity: Friendly and outgoing, but you could tell that he was hiding something.

Rum Tum Tugger: Obnoxious, annoying, disruptive, yet funny.

Cassandra: Kinda nerdy, but nice. Very quiet.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser: Troublemakers, but friendly.

Coricopat: Smart, kind, and quiet

Tantomile: Like her brother: smart, kind and quiet. Demeter's good friend.

So, despite some personalities, everyone in the junkyard was relatively nice, and Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, without hesitation, had adopted Demeter and Bombalurina. Everything was going fine. For now, that is.

 **So, there was another chapter! Again, not very long, but longer than before! Reviews are much** **appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter! Sorry!**

 **On a different note:**

 **jelliclesongs123: I will gladly join that club! Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I was kind of in a rush to update this. Here is another cookie: ?**

 **Bramblelight917: Thanks again! I would give yo a cookie, but I have learned from some near-death experiences not to feed you sugar. Here is a eggplant.?**

As time passed, the kittens matured. They were now at a point where they were allowed to go out hunting alone, and did not have to be under Jennyanydots and Jellylorum's control. Demeter was spending a lot of time with Tantomile and Cassandra recently . Mainly because they were the most (and only) mellow girls her age, but they also seemed to understand her more than others. Tantomile being an orphan herself, and Cassandra growing up with boys, and just a father, being the odd one out in the family. Munkustrap and Coricopat would also hang around, until Tantomile got sick of her brother.

Meanwhile, Bombalurina, Tugger, and the more 'popular" group were starting to play different games. While Demeter, Tantomile, and Cassandra would be sitting under a tree, quietly chatting, they had developed a specific liking for Truth or Dare, with not always the most appropriate questions or commands.

Macavity was a whole other story.

He was.. well…different. And rather disliked for it. Despite persuading to think otherwise from her friends, Demeter was the only one to genuinely care about him, insisting "He's not crazy, or bad. or anything! Is reality is just different from yours!"

"Demeter, this is going too far. He hardly talks to any of us anymore, and is clearly keeping something from us! And unless you can find out what he's hiding, and prove that there is nothing dangerous about it, we just can't be nice to him!"

Demeter sighed, and with no response, walked away.

Months later, there were two extremes: those who would not mention Macavity, and simply pretended that he as no there, and Demeter, who was now always seen with Macavity, who would talk to no one else.

"Sooo, Demeter," he started on one of their walks together, "You know what I was thinking?"

"Yes?" she asked, with admiration in her eyes.

"Well, we all know that I'm not really appreciated here, right? Well, I was thinking that I could find a better life, outside of the junkyard! And you could help! We could find a nice, quiet den, and live together, away from any criticism. What do you say?"

She smiled, blushing.

"I'm sure that would be wonderful."


End file.
